


Sympathetic Ear

by DistantRain



Category: Demento | Haunting Ground, Resident Evil
Genre: Comfort, Crossover, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantRain/pseuds/DistantRain
Summary: Leon x Fiona one shot. He may be a government agent who had to keep up a fearless image... but it was nice to have a sympathetic ear once in a while.





	Sympathetic Ear

Whenever people saw Leon Kennedy, they would see a man who was brave, strong, loyal and confident. Someone who never gave up no matter who or what he stood against. It was like nothing could ever faze him.

So many relied on him a little too much. It was easy for them to forget that even he had his limits. But not her.

Fiona Belli was completely aware that behind his every grin and witty remarks, he was capable of feeling fear, sorrow and weaknesses just like everyone else. After all, he was only human. It had to be hard to carry on the responsibility of keeping the world safe from bio-organic weapons and anyone who dared to use them. He had seen so much violence and death for a lifetime’s worth. He had lost many friends and allies along the way. She knew this.

So it saddened her more to see him sitting alone with a glass of vodka in one hand, deep in thought as though he had the weight of the world on his conscious. She wanted to be there for him just as he had been there for her. She remembered how he stuck by her during their ordeal in Belli Castle. Not only did he protect her from the dangers they faced, he also supported her emotionally when she needed it most. It was years ago but she was still grateful for all he had done to this day.

Fiona walked forward quietly so she would not startle him. When she was within reach, she slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gently pulled him into a loving embrace, placing her head on top of his.

Leon did not normally allow others to see this side of him... yet he appreciated the support she was giving him. Her arms were like wings of comfort. Resting a hand on her forearm, he leaned in closer to her and pressed his lips on her soft skin in a silent way of saying ‘thank you’. She replied by rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

He may be a government agent who had to keep up a fearless image... but it was nice to have a sympathetic ear once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a part of a 20 theme challenge in 2015 (uploaded in fanfiction.net) and this theme was called, as the title goes, Sympathetic Ear. It was inspired by the ending of Resident Evil: Damnation when we see Leon alone. It was quite a sad image.


End file.
